Blood Moon Nights
by Humble Writer 18
Summary: Isabella Night was an ordinary girl until the fateful night in which she met her new family. Little did she know that her life had more meaning to it than she realized...


*Author's Note* This chapter has some bloody scenes. If you have a weak stomach, I would recommend to skip the paragraphs that contain the gruesome content. I hope you enjoy the story and please comment with anything that might be wrong with it.

_**Chapter One**_

It was a cold winter night when I first met my family. It was the worst night of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love my family now, but the situation in which I met them was… pretty crummy.

I lived in New York City. Not a perfect place for an independent eighteen year old to live. My apartment complex was on the corner of East Hampton Blvd. The building looked like it was about to crumble any minute, and had a lot of construction problems, but it was cheap and close to a pretty cool flea market. I had a part time job as a waitress at The Black Night Café. The rest of my time went into college-which was when I woke up at 4:30 in the morning till I had to go to work. One night I was walking to the park at twelve in the morning. I know, not the perfect time to be out walking at night, but hey, I met this hot little Latino on the internet a couple of months back and he wanted to meet there.

I was in a cute red backless dress with little studs dotting the neckline and came down in layers to cover my knees, simple crimson flats, and a gorgeous set of ruby earrings and necklace. I had my fiery red hair half up and down, with the ponytail wrapped back in the hairband and a scarlet rose covering it. Since it was a date, I wanted to spruce myself up, and I looked good.

The thin jacket I had was barely keeping me warm, so I had to huddle into myself. I was exhausted after my shift at the café, so I was stumbling more than usual, but I refused to call the date off.

I was a block away from the park when I heard a strange guttural sound. I stopped, afraid of being eaten by some wild animal, and turned around. There was nothing there.

"It was probably just my imagination." I tell myself and continue walking. A few minutes later, the sound came again. I turned back and saw a tall blonde man standing there. _Okay_, I thought, _that's weird. Where did he come from? _

"Excuse me, but do you need something?" I asked, wanting to get rid of the guy as soon as possible.

"Yes, I need your blood." He replied bluntly.

What's with this guy? Why would you ask someone that? "I'm sorry sir, but if you need blood, you should go to the hospital." I turned, hoping to end the conversation there.

"No, I need _your_ blood. _You_ have the blood I want." He touched my arm as he said it. How did he get over here so fast? He was standing at least ten feet away!

"Well, too bad. I don't give my blood out to anyone, _including_ someone who needs it at 12 a.m." I scoffed, getting seriously offended by his demanding tone. "Besides, I have somewhere to be, so I need to get going. Good night." I try to shrug off the guy's hand, but he gripped me tighter. "Let go of me!" I scream, but winced when pain shot through my shoulder, blinding me for a second.

"You are not going anywhere," he growled, "I need your blood, and I will have it- whether you give it to me or I take it by force." His voice taking a husky tone. "Now, will I have to get rough, or are you ready to cooperate?"

I try to stay calm as I force my brain to process this. I don't know what it is with this creep, but I'd rather not die tonight. For crying out loud, I finally have a date in six months! But if I don't give him what he wants, it won't matter.

I tried to calmly think of what I had on me that I could use to beak away. I brought twenty dollars for dinner, a mirror, makeup, and perfume. The perfume might blind him enough for me to run a little ways, if I can even get it out of my purse. With a plan made, I try to distract him long enough to set it in motion.

"Why do you need my blood? It's not like I have special blood that can cure cancer." I retort.

"I need more power, and you possess the power I have been looking for." He answers.

This gives me pause. I highly doubted I possessed any kind of power. I have D's in my classes, and I still make mistakes when I work. "What kind of power do you think I have?" I ask.

"The power to kill an aquaintance of mine." He replies. "He is very strong, and I do not compare to him. I want to crush him and in order to do so, I need your blood."

"Oh, well in that case you can have as much as you like!" sarcasm covers my tongue as I say it. "Look, if you think I have anything you want, you are sadly mistaken. I'm just a waitress."

The man laughed, his whole form trembling from his bellows. "You do not know your true self. It will be a pleasure to rip that possibility from you while draining your essence dry!" His mouth opened, revealing jagged teeth, with two dominating his menacing grin. I screamed, clawing at his arm, trying in vain to escape.

He chuckled, amused at my feeble attempt. "It is futile to leave now, stupid 'mortal,'" he said, saying the last in a mocking tone.

"Let me go!" I yelled, still trying to leave his grip. _Why do I have the worst luck on earth? _I thought. _Wait! I still have my perfume! It's a long shot, but… _

With renewed vigor, I plunged my hand into my purse, finding the rectangular bottle within moments. The monster man kept laughing, enjoying his prey's escape attempt. "There is no point trying to break free. I will drain your body dry before you take one step!" He bellowed, his laughter turning my insides out from its menace.

_Please let this work,_ I pleaded, bringing my hand up with the perfume. "I'm not going to let you drink my blood!" I shouted, shoving the bottle in his face and pushed the nozzle. His eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. The fragrance hit him and he cried out, letting go of my bruised arm. I took off towards the park, hoping that someone was there to help me. After a few minutes, I heard the man scream, the echoes pounding in my ears. Fear drove me onward, my feet going faster with an adrenaline boost. Once I got to the park's tree line, I dashed through the trees, making my way to the heart of the forest. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me. I looked back, finding a pair of deep red eyes coming towards me. I screamed, almost falling on the frosty ground. Panicking, I looked to see if I still had my perfume. With it clutched in my palm, I sprinted ever closer to my intended target. Behind me, the man growled.

I burst through the tree line, with my pursuer a few yards behind. I quickly scanned my surroundings. We were in the middle of the park. There was a fountain up ahead. A small pond was off to the left, and an open field with picnic tables. Benches were placed all over the park. To my disappointment, I didn't see anyone here, including my date. _I can't believe this,_ I muttered, _he tells me he wants to hook up tonight and he's not even here! How dare he stand me up! _

I know, here I am running for my life, being chased by some inhuman psycho, and all I can think about is my date ditching me. What can I say? My priorities were a bit scattered, due to my impending death.

I kept going, looking for anything to help me. The lamplights illuminated the park with an eerie glow, which was ironic, and I noticed a glint coming off one of the benches by the fountain. I rushed to it, hearing a deep guttural voice several yards behind me, "_YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME!_" I yelped, quivering with terror. Reaching the bench, I gasped.

On the seat was a beautifully decorated dagger. The hilt was adorned with roses, each a deep red. A blue moon was nestled in the middle of the flowers, with a strange symbol across the face. The dagger itself was onyx, with silver lines shimmering along the metal. I stared at it, mesmerized by its captivating beauty. _What is a blade like this doing here, in the park?_ I thought. I jerked, remembering why I came over here. Looking around, I noticed that everything was quiet. I spun back to the bench, anxiously searching the trees in the distance.

"_Looking for me?_" a low demonic voice whispered in my ear.

I screamed bloody murder, jumping onto the bench. A claw sank into my right arm, cutting my hysteria short. Blood seeped from under my captor's fingers. I winced, lightheaded from the pain. He twisted his claw around, forming half-moon openings. Throwing my head back, I screamed, tears gushing from my eyes.

His face loomed above mine and I screeched louder. Hair black as night surrounded his head in clumps, as if he never brushed it. Deep red eyes looked at me from scarred eyelids. Cheeks with red gashes were connected by a mouth that looked like it was cut by a four year-old, skin hanging by threads. His chin came to a sharp point, seeming to be a blade. I was so terrified that I peed, the liquid running down my legs. My brain started shutting down, and I was losing consciousness. He grabbed my hair, roughly spinning me around till I was standing straight. A hoarse cry left me, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"_How I have longed for this moment! Such exquisite fear emits from you_," he growled softly, slowly opening my torn sleeve. Licking his lips, he removed his claw and cleaned it, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I blacked out for a second as his claw left my arm. Once he was done, he looked at me and grinned. I turned away, another shot of fear coursing through me.

"_Ah, I can feel the ancient power that is within your blood. I must have more._" Grabbing my head and right shoulder, he ripped my hair from my neck. My head was pushed to my left shoulder, his arm locking it in place. He opened his mouth wider, the sides ripping into thin shreds. I gaped in horror, seeing his black tongue behind glittering white teeth. Two fangs protruded from his gums. Their shapes reminded me of lightning bolts, with jagged points all over.

"_Now, to drink the rest of your blood..._" he trailed off, his eyes flashing a bright crimson before turning into slits. He took his time lowering his head to my neck, as if savoring my helplessness. The cold seeped into my bones, making me feel weak. My legs began to give out and he sat down on the bench, pulling me onto his lap. Exhaustion took over me. As my arms gave out, I felt something cold brush my fingertips. An electric current flooded my body, warming me to the touch. The man paused in his ceremony, wondering what happened to his dying prey. I snapped my eyes to the object that rejuvenated me.

_The dagger._ I gripped it firmly in my hand.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?! Your life force was coming to me!_" he roared.

"Like I said before, you will not drink my blood!" I yelled, bringing the dagger around and slashing his chest. He bellowed, tossing me away from him. The dagger flew from my hand when I landed. I cringed. My injured arm was wedged under my hip. His cries assaulted my ears, echoing my own pain. Snow began to fall, blanketing me from the world.

_I need to get up before he comes at me again_, I thought. _That or I could die from frostbite._ Hoisting myself up was no easy feat. With my arm injured, I had to use my feet and my good arm. Once I was standing, I noticed the man missing from his perch. A blur appeared on my left. The creature swept my left leg, knocking me on my back in the snow.

"_How dare you mark my torso, pathetic mortal girl._" he sneered, straddling me. His poked my stomach, digging deep into my flesh. I cried out.

"_Yes, it hurts doesn't it? That dagger hurts worse. Shall I show you how much?_" he asked, sinking his claw deeper.

"No." I said feebly. "Please, let me go. I beg you, please!"

"_I have no kindness for those who mark me._" he growled, eyes aflame. "_Instead, I shall torture you until you are within inches of death!_" Ripping my jacket open, he sliced my stomach. I screamed from the surge of pain. Then he grabbed my hair and bashed my head into the snow. My head reeled, making me dizzy. Next, he pounded my legs to prevent me from running. Afterward, he took his time cutting little lines all over my body. The agony poured over me again and again. When I thought the onslaught was over, he plunged his hand into my left side. I arched upward, my head tilting back. What I saw almost made me cry out in joy.

The black blade was peeking out from under the snow. It was a few inches from my hair. I fell back down, trying to think through the haze of death. Maybe if I pretend to have a headache, I can reach it without him knowing. The man/monster provided the perfect cover. He slammed my head again, and then went back to cutting my feet.

I moved my hands to my hair, wincing when pain flared from my arm. The tip of the blade nicked my left middle finger. Warmth radiated through my body, but I kept limp. I gingerly pulled the blade out, holding it in my good hand. The man/monster sat on me once more. He asked, "_Is there_ _anything you wish to voice before I kill you?_"

I hesitated, wondering why he would give me this courtesy. _Maybe he wants to hear me beg for mercy,_ I pondered.

"What is your name," I blurted.

He looked at me, surprised by my words.

"I want to know your name." I waited for an answer while he stared at me in shock.

The man/monster got up in a flourish. It took me all my willpower not to get up and run like the wind. He paced for a while, with his grotesque face scrunched up. After the first few minutes, I got bored. I counted how many times he would look back at me. The next five minutes I counted the number of snowflakes landed on my arm. Heck, I even counted how many times I counted, I was so bored! Finally, after what seemed like hours, the man/monster stopped moving. He looked at me, holding my gaze with his eyes. Slowly, he shifted back into the man I met on the street. When I was talking to him before, I hadn't notice how handsome he is. His features were sharp, just like his other form. His eyes melted from dark red to icy blue. The jagged line that was his mouth mended to full lips. Dirty blonde hair cascaded down his scalp, replacing the jet black tangle. The sharp chin rounded itself out. His bleached skin darkened to a rich golden tan. He was captivating.

"Not one of my victims ever asked me my name," he whispered. "They always beg me to stop or request to send a message to their loved ones." He stopped, looking up to the sky.

_Figures, _I told myself. _Wait, why is he so calm about that?! And why did he change back?! _I think, starting to panic.

The beautiful stranger whipped his head back to me. "Why do you want to know my name?" he questioned, his eyes flashing red. My eyes widened in shock. Why _did_I want to know his name? I wondered. This guy was torturing me for a "power" that I have in my blood. Who cares about a name when you're inches from being a meal? Then it donned on me.

"Because you never told me before you started attacking me. You ruined my night and you never introduced yourself!" I snapped, irritated.

I must admit, I'm an idiot. Here I am, dying from this lunatic's carvings, and I decide that his name is the most important thing to me at the moment. Looking back on this night, I realize that most of this would've been avoided if I had just gutted him, but I was pretty pissed. I mean, he tore the only good clothes I had! But, I should get back to the story.

I laid there stewing, while the guy that gave me a makeover gawked at me open-mouthed.

"Well?" I asked, venom dripping in my voice. "Are you going to tell me, or are you going to just stand there?"

He shook himself out of his daze, his mouth clamping shut. Clearing his throat, he replied sheepishly, "My name is Thorn."

It was my turn to gawk. It kind of made sense, with his gorgeous exterior, but _Thorn_? I burst out laughing, releasing the dagger I completely forgot about to hold my stomach. Once my fingers left the hilt, waves of pain crashed on me. I shrilled, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. My body spasmed, unable to take the agony. _This is it,_ I thought, _I'm dying. _My brain started shutting down, and soon I couldn't think. I was too overwhelmed by the pain.

I looked at the sky, my eyes fluttering from the falling snow. Dark ashy clouds covered the midnight blue sky. Feathery white snowflakes were drifting down to kiss my pale face. The last thing I saw was blood flowing into my vision before I blacked out.


End file.
